Primer Amor
by kirauchiha03
Summary: Sirius y James le juegan una broma a Severus pero son descubiertos por la profesora McGonagall y como castigo los tres junto con Regulus son enviados al bosque prohibido donde algo más que simples pensamientos pasan por sus cabezas. Mientras tanto en el castillo Lucius y Remus tienen un encuentro algo extraño ¿habrá algo más q una simple conversación?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

Era la primera semana de septiembre y en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se podían escuchar risas y abucheos en los pasillos

-vamos, no fue para tanto Quejicus- gritaba burlón un chico de cabellos oscuro y ojos color zafiro. De tras de él corría otro alumno de Hogwarts con el cabello color café oscuro y ojos del mismo color escondidos detrás de unas gafas.

-solo necesitabas un pequeño baño- grito james que perseguía a Sirius y este a su vez perseguía a severus snape que iba empapado de pies a cabeza y dejaba charcos de agua en los pasillos.

Momentos antes Sirius y James habían acorralado a Severus en uno de los pasillos para jugarle una broma y utilizaron en encantamiento para bañarlo y mojar todo lo que llevaba. Severus se había enfurecido tanto que aprovechando la oportunidad de descuido de Sirius y James causado por la risa los mando a volar con un _expelliarmus_ y huyo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo pero los dos Gryffindor le dieron alcance rápidamente y la escena se había convertido en una casería.

-¡quejicus! – grito Sirius al momento que alzaba su varita y apuntaba hacia severus

Severus cayó al piso al momento en que sirius guardaba la varita. El hechizo le había dado en el tobillo. Ambos Griffindor llegaron a su lado.

-¿qué quieres Black?- dijo Severus, en su rostro se notaba el enfado y de sus ojos caían lágrimas saladas.

Sirius se había quedado callado y fue james quien contesto

-solo conversar entre amigos – dijo con una voz irónica

-¡SIRIUS!- grito una voz muy conocida para los tres estudiantes. De atrás de uno de los pasillos se acercaba Regulus. Su parecido con su hermano Sirius era muy tenue. Regulus tenía la piel más blanca, su cabello era un poco ondulado y sus ojos eran gris/verdosos.

-Regulus- dijo animado James

-¿Qué quieres hermanito?- pregunto Sirius. Regulus se acerco hasta ellos y se coloco entre los Griffindor y severus mientras sacaba su varita.

-_expelliarmus-_ grito James antes incluso de que Regulus pudiera apuntarlos y la varita de este salió volando.

-¡POTTER, BLACK!- se escucho la voz de la profesora McGonagall. Los 4 chicos se voltearon para encontrarse con una profesora muy enfadada.

-hay que hacer algo- dijo regulus enfadado que entraba a la habitación seguido por Severus- enserio, apenas una semana de este año y ya empiezan.

En la habitación de los slytherin Lucius Malfoy levanto la vista al ver a sus dos amigos entrar; primero se sorprendió al ver a regulus enfadado y gritando. Regulus Black no solía perder la compostura de esa manera y mucho menos en público, solo en dos ocasiones lo había visto así y siempre en privado.  
Pero más fue su sorpresa al ver a severus completamente empapado y cojeando. Después de un análisis rápido Lucius comprendió las palabras y el enojo de Regulus.

-¿de nuevo ellos?- pregunto dejando el libro y acercándose a Severus que con gran dificultad había llegado a su cama y estaba sentado sobre ella

-mi hermano y el estúpido de Potter – contesto regulus en un gruñido dejándose caer sobre su propia cama- ya ahora tenemos que pasar toda una semana de castigo con ellos

-¿Cómo?- pregunto lucius

-la profesoras McGonagall nos vio en el pasillo con las varitas levantadas y… - regulus se encogió de hombros dándole entender a lucius el resto de la historia

-lo lamento Regulus- severus levanto la mirada- si no me hubieras defendido tu…

-no importa – lo corto rápidamente Regulus- no soporto que esos dos anden siempre molestando

-no siempre me molestan a mí… – comenzó Severus pero Lucius lo interrumpió

-claro que no, pero parece que eres el blanco o su centro de entretenimiento. Como si tuvieran alguna extraña obsesión contigo Severus

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Era verdad que los merodeadores sobre todo el dúo de oro de James Potter y Sirius Black lo habían convertido en su tiro al blanco desde el primer curso hasta que había comenzado. Siempre era lo mismo, después de vacaciones de fin de curso, de navidades o pascuas las primeras bromas iban dirigidas siempre a Severus y casi después a algún Slytherin.

-puede ser- comento con una sonrisa Regulus- Mi hermano no para de hablar en las vacaciones de ti Severus, y no para de molestarme y preguntando qué tipo de bromas estarían bien y luego tengo que soportar a Potter que va los veranos a nuestra casa.

Severus sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y se sonrojo un poco, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Lucius, Severus se dio cuenta de eso y bajo la cabeza para que el cabello le tapara los ojos.

Lucius sonrió

-¿y qué era eso del castigo?- pregunto nuevamente

-McGonagall y Slughorn decidieron que sería bonito ir de paseo al bosque prohibido

-pero eso es peligroso ¿no?- lucius estaba muy sorprendido-por eso está prohibido

-no para los alumnos que se baten en duelo entre los pasillos de Hogwarts – los labios de Severus esbozaron una irónica sonrisa- eso fue lo que argumento McGonagall

"_Severus en duelo -_pensó Lucius- _eso nunca"_

Severus Snape era un chico muy tranquilo y aunque se enfadara siempre demostraba serenidad. Lo contrario de Regulus, cuando alguien lo insultaba o se mostraba superior a él estallaba sobre todo si se trataba del Black mayor o Potter.

-me gustaría acompañarlos pero…

-claro que no te gustaría- contradijo rápidamente Regulus a Lucius- odias todo el esfuerzo físico, además no soportas estar con los Griffindor y McGonagall ordeno que nos separáramos y no quiere ver a un Slytherin con un Slytherin, ni a un Griffindor con otro Griffindor- se levanto de su cama y se sentó en ella, después busco los ojos de Severus.- lo siento Sev pero no soporto ir con mi hermano

Severus se encogió de hombros.

-Da igual Potter o Black, no habrá mucha diferencia- pero a pesar de lo que había dicho se le antojaba más estar a solas con Sirius a pesar de que éste le jugara alguna broma ya que no había tenido muchas ocasiones de estar a solas con él.

-no deberían haberle hecho eso a Snape-regaño un chico de estatura baja y complexión algo delgada. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos color miel- el castigo pudo ser mucho peor – decía mientras mantenía la mirada en el libro de sus manos pero ya no se concentraba en la lectura. Era imposible seguir leyendo con dos de sus amigos gritando y quejándose en la habitación

- ¡cómo!- dijo indignado Sirius-no puede haber algo peor que pasar las tardes de una semana con una serpiente

-eso debieron de haber pensado antes- dijo Remus un poco enfadado cerrando el libro fuertemente

-solo era una broma – se defendió James

-pues bien merecido se tienen el castigo- replico el castaño

-pero no entiendo- interrumpió Peter el cuarto merodeador. Un chico bajo y rechoncho que había escuchado toda la historia desde su cama- ¿Por qué los mandan al bosque prohibido?

-Ya te lo dijimos Peter- dijo sirius- Mcgonagall quiere que hagamos lazos con las serpientes y quiere que pasemos tiempo juntos, ja como si eso pudiera hacer algo

-Y slughorn como es líder de la casa de los Slythein colaboro con el castigo- continúo James- y se vio en la dura obligación de utilizarnos para conseguir una planta. Algún ingreditucho para alguna poción y daba la casualidad que solo crese en el bosque prohibido.

- ese tipo se aprovecha de cualquier situación para conseguir lo que quiere -comento Sirius

-pero Mcgonagall debe saber que el bosque prohibido es un lugar peligroso incluso para buscar una planta- insistió Peter

-tal vez no- dijo remus levantando la intriga de sus amigos-McGonagall sabe que los tres me acompañan de vez en cuando cada mes al bosque prohibido. Debió de imaginar que Sirius y James conocen muy bien el camino y saben cuáles son los lugares peligros.

Los chicos no tardaron en comprender a lo que se refería Remus. Un día al mes los cuatro merodeadores salían a la casa de los gritos pero rara vez se quedaban en ella. Remus J. Lupin era un hombre lobo y cada luna iba a la casa de los gritos para que los otros alumnos de Hogwarts no corrieran peligro estando cerca de él en su estado de lobo. Sus amigos lo habían descubierto en el transcurso del segundo año y para poder acompañarlo habían logrado convertirse en animagos. James en un gran ciervo con grandes astas por lo cual lo apodaban _Cornamenta_. Sirius se podía transformar en un enorme perro negro peludo al que apodaban _canuto_. Peter que logro ser animago un año después se transformaba en una rata y lo apodaban _colagusano_. Y a su manera Remus era apodado _lunático_ por la forma en que la luna cambiaba su personalidad.

Los 4, un hombre lobo y tres animagos pasaban largas noches en el bosque prohibido y conocían gran parte de él.

-pero aun así estaremos con las serpientes- Sirius se dejo caer en la cama de James, seguía sin aceptar el castigo

-también McGonagall tiene razón en eso- antes de que Sirius pudiera replicar algo Remus volvió a su lectura.  
Sirius sabía que por más que hablara o se quejara con Remus éste no volvería a mostrar su interés en ellos. Se giro hacia James buscando apoyo

- no será tan malo- respondió James ya resignado –será fácil. Snape es un experto en las pociones y además estará Regulus, él es divertido

-lo dices en serio- Sirius estaba con la boca abierta sin creer lo que decía su amigo-Regulus es un presumido.

James solo se encogió de hombros para no tomar importancia a lo que había dicho de Regulus

-estás jugando verdad- al ver que James no contesto, dio por confirmado lo que antes le había dicho- ¡lo estás diciendo enserio!

-claro, además que es un jugador de Quidditch. Es mucho más interesante que Snape

-tú lo has dicho antes, con quejicus encontrar esa planta es mucho más fácil- por la voz de sirius se notaba que estaba algo molesto pero dio un enorme suspiro y continuo- Por mi puedes quedarte con mi hermano. Yo me quedo con Snape

-bien pero no te vayas a arrepentir- concluyo James algo desafiante

Remus que seguía escuchando la conversación solo pudo esconder una sonrisa detrás de su libro.


	2. El bosque prohibido 1

**Capitulo. 2: el bosque prohibido 1**

La tarde estaba cayendo. El cielo comenzaba a transformarse en rojo. Los dos alumnos de Slytherin ya tenían 15 minutos esperando, había quedado en la cabaña del guardabosque al atardecer pero ni la profesora que había quedado en darles las indicaciones ni los Gryffindor había llegado.

-volvamos al castillo- decía Regulus enfadado

-no tardaran. Mira ahí vienen – dijo Severus indicado el grupo de personas que bajaba desde la colina

Regulus siguió la mirada de su amigo. Desde la colina distinguió a McGonagall acompañada por Sirius y James que llevaban pergaminos, también llevaban sus túnicas cosa que Regulus había olvidado.

-maldito Sirius- murmuro antes que los tres llegaron junto a ellos.

-tomen – dijo macgonagall una vez hubiera llegado al punto de reunión y se reunió con los alumnos de Slytherin. Entrego un par de pergaminos a Severus y Regulus- aquí están un mapa y las características de la planta que deben encontrar.

Regulus tomo los pergaminos y los hojeó. El primer pergamino era un mapa un tanto elaborado. Estaba el castillo en una de las horillas después comenzaba el bosque prohibido con algunos árboles dibujados, luego varias zonas rocosas, dos acantilados, una cascada y varias tachitas en todo el mapa seguramente lugares que tenían que evitar. Al a mitad del pergamino una línea roja cruzaba el mapa eran los limites que no debían cruzar.  
El segundo pergamino era una estructurada lista de todas las características de la planta y al final un pequeño dibujo de la misma.

-buhaepl - susurro Severus tan bajo que solo Regulus pudo escucharlo, seguramente ese era el nombre de la planta. Su amigo era un genio una vez que leía una poción o algún ingrediente no lo olvidaba nunca. Se maldijo por no poder estar con Severus, encontrar la planta y regresar al castillo lo más rápido posible

- eso sería todo- concluyo Mcgonagall-creo que no debo advertirles que no quiero ningún accidente- dijo mirando específicamente a los Gryffindor.

Sirius y James se miraron indignados como si ellos nunca hicieran algo.

-no se preocupe profesora-dijo Sirius acercándose a Severus y rodeándole el cuello con su brazo.- estaremos bien

Severus se tambaleo un poco nervioso y después se alejó de Sirius.

-eso espero-dijo McGonagall preocupada. 

La caminata se había convertido en algo monótono. Después de que se habían separado y habían dirigido por caminos diferente James había intentado entablar conversión con Regulus pero éste lo solo lo ignoraba y después de una o dos horas había desistido con fastidio.  
Un rápido pensamiento de haber elegido a Severus como compañero paso por su mente pero lo desecho de inmediato. Le gustaba Regulus y pasar un tiempo a solas con él aunque fuera en silencio lo hacía sonreír tontamente. No sabía porque Sirius era tan frio y distante con Regulus. Él nunca había tenido hermanos y juraba que si tuviera uno no se comportaría de la misma manera que su amigo.  
Una de las razones que James disfrutaba estar unos pocos días en la casa de Sirius en las vacaciones era que podía ver y convivir con Regulus.

James dio un enorme suspiro

-¿cansado Potter?- pregunto Regulus con voz irónica

-que va- respondió James- es el paisaje que no cambia, es aburrido…

Regulus se encogió de hombros y ya no contesto. James se sintió un poco esperanzado cuando su compañero había entablado conversación y ahora él no iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad.

-¿crees que Sirius y Snape ya hayan encontrado la planta?

-por supuesto

Y ahí estaba el punto clave que James estaba buscando dos horas atrás.

-bueno, no es una planta fácil de encontrar. Además es de una poción extraña y muy difícil de elaborar.

James miraba por el rabillo del ojo la reacción del menor. Regulus era más bajo que él y lograba llegarle a los hombros. No pudo evitar observar su rostro, tenía las típicas facciones de los Black misma que siempre había visto en Sirius pero las de Regulus eran más finas. Con unos ojos grises pero que destellaban color verdes que combinaban muy bien con los colores de la casa de slytherin. Tenía una nariz fina y unos antojables labios. En general un rostro muy bonito. Y su cabello oscuro le combinaba a la perfección. A James le encantaba poder acariciarlo cada vez q tenia ocasión.  
Tuvo el impulso de hacerlo en ese momento pero se contuvo.

-no creo que lo consigan-prosiguió- ni siquiera queji…Snape no podrá encontrarlo

-es porque no conoces a Severus-dijo Regulus mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

De pronto James se detuvo. Algo en su interior se había movido (algo que no lo hacía feliz) en el momento en el que el Black había defendido a Snape.

-oye Regulus…

Regulus se detuvo y se volteo hacia james. La expresión del mayor era seria. El slytherin no supo cómo interpretarla, nunca antes había visto de esa manera a James.

-Snape-continuo James- será un loco en pociones pero en un estúpido, un debilucho y no conoce el bosque prohibido

Regulus sintió que el enojo rujia en su pecho. Como era posible que Potter hablara de Severus de esa manera, era obvio que no lo conocía. Severus Snape no era para nada débil, era muy fuerte (no físico) y conocía mucho más hechizos que él pero no lo demostraba, así era su personalidad.

Regulus respiro profundo

"_calma"_- se dijo. Y bajo la mirada al mapa. No iba a dejar que Potter lo provocara

-continuemos…

-¿porque lo defiendes?-James seguía en su lugar

-¿de qué hablas?

-¿por qué defiendes tanto a Snape?

Regulus contuvo las ganas de reírse. Esa era una pregunta estúpida pero aun así la contesto

-no seas imbécil Potter. Severus es mi amigo y tu y Sirius siempre lo están molestando…

James se quedo en silencio y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Tenía un semblante serio. Regulus tuvo el impuso de girarse y continuar con su camino pero sus pies no se movieron. La mirada de james estaba clavada en sus ojos. El mayor llego hasta él y coloco una mano sobre su cabeza y con un ligero movimiento revolvió su cabello.

-continuemos- dijo y siguió el camino

Por un momento Regulus sintió su corazón detenerse. Se llevo una mano al pecho y recupero el aliento con dificultad

"_estúpido Potter, estúpido Potter…" _ se repetía una y otra vez Regulus mientras seguía en silencio a james.

Potter solía ser molesto algunas veces y siempre estaba pagado como chicle a Sirius cosa que lo molestaba de manera extraña.  
Levanto la mirada y contemplo a James de espaldas, aunque no podía verlo de frente no era difícil imaginarlo; algunos flecos cayendo sobre su rostro y sus ojos opacados por las gafas redondas. También se fijó en su cuerpo bien formado (como buen jugador de Quidditch) era más alto que él y tenía más músculos. Sus brazos eran fuertes lo había comprobado en un partido de Quidditch donde ambos pelearon por la snitch dorada. Por un momento lo imagino desnudo caminando frente a él, no era difícil ya que había visto a james sin camisa muchas veces mientras éste visitaba su casa.

Sacudió la cabeza para desechar la imagen de su mente

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto james que lo había observado

-nada – se apresuró a contestar mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas por la imagen que antes se le había formado en la cabeza

-woooh – se sorprendió James que tenía la cabeza hacia arriba

Regulus también subió la cabeza y varias gotas cayeron en su rostro.


End file.
